Internal combustion engines combust an air and fuel mixture within cylinders to drive pistons and produce torque. Air flow into a spark-ignition engine is regulated via an operator-controllable throttle, and fuel flow is controlled to achieve an air/fuel ratio that is responsive to an operator request for power.